


Trials of a King (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [33]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Canon: Final Fantasy IV (DS), Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Will, Eventual Romance, F/M, Native American Character(s), Novella, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is a podfic for my FFIV epic, Trials of a King! Set before the Interlude. Even when before the Interlude existed!
Relationships: Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey, Yang Fang Leiden/Sheila (Final Fantasy IV)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trials of a KIng](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805467) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here is the [Prologue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo2e4s2RNsc)!


	2. Chapter 1

Here's [Chapter 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8CqNU_jVp0).


	3. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Occlo66oNvs&t=152s)


	4. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrlxpHhBTQ0)


	5. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRTZIa3v5EU)


	6. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svhTAlpXvR8)


	7. Chapter 6

[Chapter 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4PJ8jEkkdg)


	8. Chapter 7

[Chapter 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXchbrlFpSY)


	9. Finale

[Finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=609rfxOVesI)


End file.
